Safe and Warm
by VinnyLB
Summary: "Wired" pt. 2 is to blame for this fic. If you don't like fluff, stay far away from this one. ^_^ Ro has nightmares after the events of "Wired" pt. 2.


Safe and Warm   
by Vanessa   


Summary: "Wired" part 2 is to blame for this fan fic. Major WAFF alert; if you don't like fluff, stay far away from this one.   


  


_"How many nights has he put a roof over _your_ head, made_   
_sure _you_ were safe and warm and had food to eat?_   
_I'm alive because of him!"_   
~ Ro to Agent Bennet, "Wired" part two 

----- 

She stared up into the cold, dead eyes of the robot who, for a year, had been her friend and protector, silently pleading with him to spare her life. _This isn't you, Zee,_ she thought frantically. _You have to snap out of it!_ Her unspoken begging turned into cries of terror as the spinning blade in his arm drew closer...   


Ro sat up with a short gasp and found herself in a dark hotel room. It was only a nightmare... another one. Ever since Zee had learned about the module, ever since she had seen him with glowing red eyes, pointing a laser at her, she had been having disturbing nightmares. She contantly asked herself questions about the incident. What would have happened if he hadn't reacted to her voice? Would he have shot her? 

"Ro?" 

At the sound of his voice, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Zee rose from his chair, and his human hologram appeared in the place of the robot. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, Zee," she lied. "I'm fine." 

"You were screaming again." He sat down at the edge of the bed and stared down at her sadly, almost as if he knew what she was thinking. "Were you having a nightmare?" 

"N-no..." She could tell he wasn't buying it. "Yes..." 

"You were talking in your sleep. You asked me not to hurt you." She looked away from him, ashamed. Why was she even having these dreams? She knew Zee would never hurt her. He was almost incapable of hurting anyone, especially her. In a quiet voice, he interrupted her thoughts. "I wouldn't blame you for hating me." 

The idea horrified her, and she looked back up at him in shock. "Why would you think that, Zee?" 

"Because I sometimes hate myself, when I think of what I almost--" 

"But you _didn't_." She moved towards him, and he tried to move away as if afraid that he might hurt her, but she hugged him tightly before he could escape. "You heard what I told Bennet, didn't you?" 

She caught the faintest hint of a smile on his face. "Yes... It was your voice that brought me back." 

"I meant what I said. I believe in you, Zee. I know that you're really not a killer, no matter what that module in your head is. I don't know why I've been having these nightmares, but it's not because I'm afraid of you or I don't trust you, and I _definitely_ don't hate you. People just... can't control what nightmares they have. But I know you could never hurt me." 

His smile widened and he hugged her back. "Never... Do you think you can go back to sleep?" 

"Depends. Will you stay here?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I'd feel a lot better if you did." She felt like a child who had just had a bad dream, going to her parents and asking "Can I sleep in here tonight?" Zee was the closest thing she had to family, though, and even though he was the subject of her nightmares, she would feel a lot safer with him. 

"Of course." He let her go, and she moved aside to let him into the bed. He kept the form of Zee; if she had another nightmare, she didn't need to see a synthoid as soon as her eyes opened. Ro wrapped her arms around him so tightly that, if he could breathe, she would have made it difficult. 

"Night, Zee," she murmured, leaning her head on his chest. 

"Goodnight, Ro." 

Maybe it was because she had discussed her feelings with him, or maybe it was because Zee stayed with her every night from then on, but the nightmares completely stopped. She no longer felt tense and worried around him, because when he was there it was a reminder, that, no matter what, he would always protect her. Just as she had told Bennet, Zeta would always make sure she was safe and warm. 

----------   
Discuss season two of "The Zeta Project" at The Zeta Project Forum:   
http://pub54.ezboard.com/bthezetaprojectforum   
  
More ZeeRoshippy fics and fan art at The ZeeRo Project:   
http://zetaro.cjb.net 


End file.
